Episode 45
is the forty-fifth episode of the My Hero Academia anime and the seventh episode of the third season. Summary Eijiro furiously pleads with Vlad King for permission to leave camp in order to find Katsuki before the villains capture him. Vlad King refuses and explains that only the students in the woods have permission to fight with quirks because they need to defend themselves. 220px|thumb|left|Vlad King protects students from Dabi's fire. Suddenly, Dabi blasts the classroom door. Vlad King quickly subdues him using his Blood Manipulation quirk. He warns Dabi not to underestimate the heroes, but Dabi replies that the heroes have already lost. Dabi continues to taunt his opponents, saying that society will lose faith in both U.A. and All Might after discovering the school allowed a student to go missing. Shota arrives and destroys the clone of Dabi, saying to Vlad King that the villain is only aiming to distract the pro-heroes. Meanwhile, the Bakugo Escort Squad has subdued Mr. Compress. They tackle him out of the air and end up landing directly at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point. Mr. Compress transforms himself into a marble and Dabi throws a fireball at the students. Shoto evades while Izuku and Mezo's arms get partially burned. Twice attacks Shoto and Himiko tackles Izuku to the ground. Mezo knocks Himiko off of Izuku before she can cut him. Twice is able to evade Shoto's ice and Mr. Compress reverts to his normal form. Dabi tries to confirm that the theatric villain has captured Katsuki, but Mezo believes he's taken the marbles Mr. Compress transformed them into. Kurogiri arrives to transport the villains back to their hideout, but Dabi refuses to leave without Katsuki. Mr. Compress reveals that he fooled the students by compressing some of Shoto's ice into marbles and kept the real marbles inside his mouth the entire time. Mr. Compress finishes his monologuing with one last bow, giving Yuga an opening to blast his mask off with a navel laser. The marbles fall out of the villain's mouth. Mezo manages to grab one of them, but Dabi grabs the other before Shoto can reach it. He orders Mr. Compress to undo his quirk and confirm he's captured Katsuki. Dabi drags Katsuki through the portal as Izuku runs and screams for his friend. Katsuki only replies for Izuku to stay back while disappearing into the warp-gate. Tsuyu and Ochaco catch up to Izuku too late, Izuku screams in agony and frustration because the villains were victorious in their mission. Following the assault on the training camp, Vlad King called in emergency services to put out the forest fires. Fifteen students were knocked unconscious because of Mustard's poison gas, eleven others received unrelated injuries, thirteen were physically unharmed and one was kidnapped. Pixie-Bob was in serious condition and Ragdoll was missing. Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard were all arrested by the police. The next day, media hordes crowd U.A. High's entrance and demand a statement. Nezu, Midnight, Present Mic, Snipe, and All Might meet to discuss the attack. Nezu claims that U.A.'s name is being slandered by the media. Katsuki was targeted because of his violent tendencies and if he were to join the villains than U.A.'s reputation would be crushed. Present Mic states that U.A. High likely has a traitor, but Snipe and Midnight shoot him down because they don't want to destroy trust between faculty. All Might receives a phone call and interrupts the meeting. He takes a call from Detective Tsukauchi, who reveals they've located the League of Villains hideout. The villains restrain Katsuki Bakugo and enjoy all the negative publicity U.A. receives on television. Most of Class 1-A, save for Kyoka, Toru & Momo, visit Izuku at the hospital. Izuku reflects on his failure to save Katsuki and cries. Eijiro and Shoto suggest they still try and save him. The previous day, they both overhead Momo talking to All Might about the tracking device she put on Nomu. Tenya argues that they need to allow the Pro-Heroes to handle the situation. He and Eijiro argue, and the latter reaches out to Izuku for approval. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Vlad King vs. Dabi Double **Bakugo Escort Squad vs. Vanguard Action Squad Site Navigation es:Episodio 45 pl:Odcinek 45